User blog:.Moss/So this is it
Hey, everyone. It's me again. (well who else would it be) True is, I really don't have time for the internet anymore. My parents are in the process of a divorce (which is fine, it was needed) and that's been taking a lot of time, since my brothers and I have to go to hearings all the time. Then there's the holidays to worry about. (:\) And dates, and looking at colleges, which is dumb, but it's only two years away, which is starting to get creepier and creepier each time I think about it. (getting off track ._.) School's also been an ass too, with big tests and homework and all that. (Semester finals will be here before I know it. .-.) I guess you could say I got a life. xD I get out more, spend more time with friends, and hey, I'm actually not hated as much in school now! (http://assets0.ordienetworks.com/images/GifGuide/michael_scott/tumblr_l5c1d3sb3q1qaggjuo1_500.gif) SHOCKING So... is this goodbye? To be honest, I'm not exactly sure. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't put my cats up for adoption, like I said in a previous blog, but if you do, you can have most of them put up and they can be slaughtered beautifully :'D For now, I'd appreciate it if my Storm Fronts cats, Emeraldstar, Flightpaw, Frozenheart and Palefeather were given to staff members. (Or someone responsible, but I'd really like to keep them under my name if possible.) I'm not sure when I'll be on next, but I'll probably catch you guys sometime later winter break, most likely after Christmas. (who knows, maybe you'll even drop a note on my talk when old moss's birthday comes around in february c:) 02:52, December 23, 2013 (UTC) EDIT Oh, and if I don't respond to messages right away, it might be awhile. Things are pretty hectic currently, and it's been very disorganizing, so it could be days, weeks, fuck, even a month persay. Thanks in advance, 03:07, December 23, 2013 (UTC) EDIT 2 I've been thinking, and I'll probably be leaving sometime around... jeez, March? Possibly earlier. I'll show up in chat every so often but I most likely won't be editing. I've missed so much from my hiatus and I honestly don't know if there's anything left for me to hold onto here. It's been great meeting everyone on here and having this experience with you all, but I honestly think it's time I pack my bags and move on. There's a lot more things I can see and people I can meet outside of the internet, and by the time I turn 18 I plan on going to college (hopefully :p) and getting a degree in WHATEVER, move out of town and go explore what's out there for me.It does seem daunting, to a nerdy little teenager like myself. Michigan and Ohio hold too many memories, so I'm going to start fresh once I get done with college, I believe. So I'm tipping my hat and wishing you all the best of luck. I encourage you all to get out more and discover other possibilities away from the computer (unless it's your dream to work in graphic design or computer programming. if that's the case, get the hell back to work) And now's the part where I tell you all to get your ass off this blog and go back to your daily lives After all, I was just another faceless person on the internet, wasn't I? 21:37, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts